


A Bargain

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Hale, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex for Favors, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles and Peter make a deal to get something they both want.





	A Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my ship, but I just wanted to have a little fun writing some smutty bottom Peter!

“Sure, I can get you that book,” Peter says easily. “But you’ll have to do something for me, first.”

Stiles knows he should be cautious, seeing the way Peter’s lips curl up into a little smirk, but he just says, as neutrally as he can, “What do you want?”

“Sex,” Peter says, drawing the word out. “With you.”

“I— _what?_ ” Stiles blurts, and so much for his poker face. He’d expected Peter to want _something_ in return, but he’d never imagined it’d be this. Of course, it might be a manipulation—Peter claims to want sex, and then when Stiles refuses, is in a position to ask for what he _really_ wants.

But Peter just looks at him calmly and says, “Yes. I want you to fuck me.”

And it’s said offhand, but this is clearly something Peter wants—enough that he’s willing to trade a rare tome on the supernatural to get it. And though Stiles isn’t as sex-crazed as he was in high school, and though he’s always seen Peter as shady and disingenuous, he _is_ attractive. Stiles lets his eyes linger on the deep vee of Peter’s sweater and thinks, _I could fuck him into the ground if he wanted me to._ “Okay,” he says coolly, though he’s sure Peter can hear his racing heart, can smell the anticipation rolling through him. “When?”

Peter’s mouth twitches up into something closer to a real smile. “How soon do you want the book?”

 

*

 

He shows up to Peter’s apartment the next afternoon. It’s more modest and _normal_ -seeming than Stiles would have expected, considering. He doesn’t get much chance to look around, though, because Peter lets him in and just says, “Bedroom’s this way.”

He follows Peter down a short hallway, feeling rather eager. It’s been a while since he’s gotten laid, and even longer since a guy let Stiles fuck him.

Peter doesn’t waste time with any pleasantries, doesn’t even _attempt_ to kiss Stiles. Just shrugs out of his shirt, and then, without any hesitation, unbuttons his pants and steps out of those, too.

Peter might not be as muscular as Derek, but he still has a really nice ass, and Stiles watches it intently as Peter climbs up on the bed. He stops there on his hands and knees, then looks over his shoulder at Stiles and says, “Well?”

Stiles blinks, realizing he’s half-hard and still fully clothed. He undresses as quickly as he can, eyes still on Peter, who’s waiting surprisingly patiently. The curve of his back is smooth and tempting, and Stiles slides his hand down it as he joins Peter on the bed.

When he slips his fingers between the cheeks of Peter’s ass, he gets a surprise. “You already prepped?” he asks, sliding one finger in smoothly.

“Yes,” Peter says, low, rocking back a little. “Didn’t think you’d want to be here that long.”

“I would have liked to finger you open,” Stiles says, and Peter makes a hot, rumbling little growl. “But this is okay too.”

Stiles is completely hard now, and Peter is clearly ready, so he pulls his finger free. “Do you want me to wear a condom?”

“No,” Peter says shortly, sounding impatient now. “Just fuck me already.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Stiles says with a smirk, curling a hand around Peter’s hip as he settles nice and close behind him.

Peter makes a quiet sound when he begins to press inside, the same kind of sound Stiles makes when he finally gets something he’s been craving. He smiles a little at that, trails his hand encouragingly down Peter’s side when he arches up into him.

Stiles starts out slow and easy, but that’s clearly not what Peter wants. “Fuck me like you mean it, _Stiles_ ,” he grits out, surging back. The fact that Peter’s not imagining he’s in bed with someone else shouldn’t thrill Stiles, but it does anyway.

And never let it be said that Stiles doesn’t deliver—he starts pounding into Peter, tucking his hips with every thrust to make sure he goes as deep as he can. The sounds Peter’s making just drive him on, and he can already feel the heat trickling down his spine and pooling at the base of his cock.

He starts dragging Peter’s hips back to meet his own, desperately hoping that Peter is almost as close as he is. He’d have to slow down if he wants to last, but he’s pretty sure that doesn’t matter here—Peter clearly wants it hard and fast.

He’s breathing hard, and his thighs are aching, so he slips a hand down to curl around Peter’s erection. He only gets a couple of strokes in before Peter is coming, so suddenly that Stiles startles a little, losing is rhythm for a moment. He knows he’s good, but surely he’s not _that_ good.

But Peter is shuddering through his orgasm, hips bucking back as he tightens around Stiles, so it’s only a few more moments before Stiles is slamming in deep and coming too. His stomach spasms with the intensity of it, and he collapses down onto Peter’s back as the aftershocks roll through him.

Peter trembles a little, then lowers them both down to the mattress. Stiles lays there on top of him, panting against Peter’s shoulder, until he softens inside him. He eases away slowly, then looks down at Peter, who has his face buried in a pillow.

He’s not moving much, so Stiles gently nudges him. “You okay?” he asks.

“Yes,” Peter says, low and rumbling. “I knew you’d be perfect,” he mutters, so quiet Stiles thinks he wasn’t meant to hear it. Then, louder, he says, “You can go now.”

Stiles glides his hand across Peter’s hip in acknowledgement, then rolls out of bed. He starts to pull on his pants, then hesitates for a moment, wondering what Peter’s reaction would be if he said he wanted to hang around for round two. Then he rolls his eyes at himself, because he’d probably end up owing _Peter_ something if he did that.

He finishes getting dressed, then takes one last look at Peter sprawled out on the bed before he’s out the door.

 

*

 

The book is on his front porch the very next day. There’s a slip of paper tucked inside, and it reads _if you need something else, the same deal applies_.

Stiles grins, and starts trying to think of something else he _urgently_ needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
